Secrets
by XhungergamesX97
Summary: He knew he had made a mistake as soon as he had lied to her. He also knew everything he had lied about would come crashing down on him one day. When the Cullen's go to Mystic Falls looking for VAmpires they find Stefan and DAmon...Find out what happens inside.


**Prologue **

He knew he had made a mistake as soon as he had lied to her. He also knew that everything he had lied about would come crashing down on him one day. Bella Swann, Edward Cullen's first and only love. Or so she thought anyway. Edward Cullen had a habit of lying, he always had done and that was never going to change. The problem was that Bella trusted him and she would soon learn that was the biggest mistake she had ever made. _Never trust a vampire._

**Chapter one – Bella**

Rosalie Hale was beautiful. Even I couldn't deny that. Even though I knew that Edward wasn't and had never been in love with her, I couldn't help noticing when I see them together how perfect they look, like they belonged together. And there was no denying the fact that I was jealous, who wouldn't be. How could someone like me compete with someone like Rosalie Hale? But Edward had told me so many times that it was me he loved, there was no one else and there never had been. He told me again and again how I was the first person he had ever felt anything for but the way him and Rosalie connected, left me wondering how much I actually believed him.

I was sitting on the Cullen's couch with Edwards arms wrapped tightly around me, he was so over protective. Carlisle was opposite with his head stuck in a book and Esme was next to him, stroking his back, lovingly. Rosalie was talking to Emmett, quietly, on the other side of the room, while Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be seen.

The Cullen's house was amazing, it was so light and open. I loved being there, mainly because of Edward but I also liked how peaceful it was. I liked the fact the Cullen's didn't have to hide in their house and how they could just be themselves. But recently the Cullen house had been kind of manic, everyone had been rushing around. All of them reading and looking at old newspapers. I didn't get it, Edward wouldn't tell me and it was frustrating me. He just kept saying it was just a little boring research and I didn't need to worry about it, but of course I knew he was lying.

Suddenly Edward sat up, removing me from his lap. He looked over at Carlisle, who had stopped reading his book and had a look of both panic and shock in his face. Edward had obviously read his mind and discovered something serious.

"Is this true?" Edward asked with a hint of concern. "Is it a threat?"

"Honestly I don't know Edward," He replied with the same concern in his voice that Edward had. "But I do believe that the vision Alice had is true." He said slowly.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, just before I could. All the Cullen's were suddenly all gathered around Carlisle now. They all looked worried.

"Alice your vision was right," Edward said looking at Alice. All of a sudden everything went silent. But I still had no idea what was going on.

"What vision? Who's a threat? What's going on?" I asked looking around the room and finally stopping to look at Edward. "Edward?"

Edward glanced down at the floor and sighed. "Alice had a vision that there was another species of vampire that was causing havoc in another town. So we decided to look into it because there had to be some sort of connection with us and the other vampires. So we have been researching it and it turns out that it is true and there is another species of vampire out there-"

"I have found several news headlines about strange animal attacks in this town, mystic falls; these stories date back over a hundred and forty five years ago. There appears to be vampires living in this town but they are not like us." Carlisle finished.

What do you mean there not like us?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not too sure about that one myself, but if we're going to find out anything we are going to have to take a trip over there." Carlisle said.

**The next day**

The Cullen's would be leaving for their road trip today and Edward was certain that I was not to be going. I didn't want to miss this one, the chance of meeting some different vampires and seeing the differences to how they lived and how the Cullen's lived was fascinating to me. I was excited even at the thought of meeting them. I just had to convince Edward to let me go.

"Edward I'm coming with you," I shouted at him, trying to make him reconsider.

"No, it's too dangerous. You heard what Carlisle said about the animal attacks, they could hurt you," He said sternly. I gave him an I-don't-care look and he sighed. He couldn't actually read my mind but he was pretty good at reading my facial expressions. "It's too-"

"It's dangerous for us to be apart," I cut him off.

He looked at me a sighed. "Bella, why do you do this to me?" He said smiling, he'd given in. He never could win an argument with me.

When we arrived back at the Cullen House, everyone was already packed and waiting for us. This was going to be an interesting road trip. A road trip with the Cullen's, the thought made me smile.

"I love road trips," I heard Emmett bellow. I could help but laugh at his comments. Emmett was childish and playful; he would defiantly make, as Rosalie had told me, a great father. If only they could have children. I could also see Rosalie, strangely, as a mother. Yes, she was a bitch, but I couldn't help seeing the good and caring side of her as well. It was like she was born to be a mother. The one thing in the world I knew Rosalie wanted more than anything, the one thing she could never have. It kind of made me feel sorry for her and also quite bad because I knew by turning me into a vampire Edward would be going against everything she believed in.

The Boys all piled into Emmett's enormous monster jeep, while the girl went over to Edward's shinny Volvo. I sat next to Alice in the back of the car, Rosalie was driving and Esme was in the passenger seat.

The trip was fast and quiet. Nobody said anything for the whole journey, but the silence wasn't awkward. It was quite obvious that they were all thinking and were a little bit nervous about what they might find in this town. The town itself was small and quiet, it was covered in green. It was like Forks in that sense; with a huge forest and lots of plants and trees. It was a beautiful town, it really was.

We drove to a small house that we would be staying in to keep a low profile. I didn't know what the plan was; I didn't even know how we were going to find the Vampires. The house was a lot smaller that the Cullen's, I wasn't even sure if there would be enough room for all of us.

"It's tiny," I heard Emmett's loud voice over the others quiet chatter.

Carlisle laughed and said "Emmett we are keeping a low profile and it's plenty big enough for us all." Emmett huffed and walked towards the house.

"Carlisle, how are we supposed to find these vampires?" I asked, wanting to know everything.

"There are several things we need to look out for," He said, talking not only to me but to everyone else as well. "Firstly, they have to be invited into a house by a human to be able to come in, hence why this house is in your name Bella. Also, these vampires can't walk around in the day because the sunlight burns, so we won't find them during the day." Carlisle finished.

"But Carlisle, we can't walk in the day either… we'll be noticed," Emmett said in his usual deep voice.

"Ah…" Carlisle said "That is where you are wrong son," He continued. Everyone, including me, looked at Carlisle with a confused, puzzled expression. Carlisle saw this and chuckled quietly to himself. "I have found this." He pulled out of his pocket a tube shaped box.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked. Carlisle opened the lid and pulled out a tablet looking thing.

"This is the solution; it will allow us to walk around in the day unnoticed." Everyone looked both confused and (the boys in particular) excited.

"This is going to be fun… killing a load of wanna-be bad ass vampires," Emmett said chuckling. I suddenly looked at Edward with a concerned look on my face; I didn't realise we'd be killing these vampires.

"Emmett, no one said anything about killing," Esme said in a sharp tone. Emmett looked at Edward disappointedly and then at Carlisle.

"Esme, love if it comes down to it… what I mean is if these vampires prove to be a threat we might have to take further action," Carlisle said softly. That was unusual for Carlisle he didn't usually like talking about killing, especially his own species.

I didn't realise that these vampires might be dangerous, I know Edward had mentioned it a few times but I didn't realise that they might be so dangerous that we would have to take them down. I didn't even know if we could beat them or if we even stood a chance or even how many we were dealing with. In a way it was scary, but I was never going to admit that to Edward.


End file.
